The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus, especially to a cutting apparatus with two paper inlets and fold-mark function, whereby the paper or cardboard can be cut to desired size and folded.
As computers become more and more popular, people like to print their own name card or greeting by computer and printer or even digital still camera. However, the printer generally prints paper with specific sizes such as A4 and B5, the paper printed from the printer requires a paper cutter or a blade to cut to a desired size for name card or greeting card. The cutting process is not precise and dangerous to hurt user""s hand.
Alternatively, the paper printed from the printer can also be cut by industrial cutting apparatus. However, the industrial cutting apparatus are expensive and huge to hinder the household usage.
Moreover, the printed paper or cardboard is generally folded to form folded name card or greeting card. The folding operation is generally executed manually. Therefore, the fold mark formed manually is unbeautiful and the folding process is cumbersome.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cutting apparatus performing cutting in dual direction, i.e., longitudinal and transverse directions and having compact feature. Moreover, the cutting apparatus can form fold-mark on the article to be cut and folded such that the article can be easily cut and folded.
To achieve above object, the cutting apparatus of the present invention comprises a casing, a driving mechanism and an upper roller set. The roller set comprises a first roller, a second roller, a third roller and a fourth roller parallel to each other and rollers have a plurality of cutting blades and fold-mark forming blades. The driving mechanism has a motor to rotate the rollers and has a controller to control the rotation direction of the motor. The cutting apparatus provides two inlets for articles to be cut and has fold-mark function, whereby the paper or cardboard can be cut to desired size and folded.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: